Got Your Six
by clean-and-jerk
Summary: Inuyasha has been missing for some odd weeks now. Sesshomaru is determined to bring the puppy back home. SessInu, threeshot
1. Chapter 1

_got your six: military term for "i've got your back"_

Inuyasha has been missing for awhile. He was with his human friends during the day and when the sun set, he was grabbed by someone or something. When the sun rose again, Inuyasha was long gone. At first, Sesshomaru didn't worry about it. His puppy brother is remarkably good at getting himself out of sticky situations.  
But the days joined as weeks. And the weeks grouped together and three months had gone by without a sign of Inuyasha. Wherever the puppy is, he is in big trouble. Sesshomaru had continued his wandering and refused to admit he was searching for his stupid little brother. Even if he was constantly checking the wind for his scent. Or following any and all leads he heard dealing with twitching puppy ears and golden eyes. They all ended with a cold scent trail or youkai talking shit out of their asses.

The first person Sesshomaru came across (or, he sought out) was Naraku. Really it was the wretched hanyou that found him, but the brief encounter gave all the information Sesshomaru needed. After a short chat ending with a decapitated puppet, it was decided that Naraku knew about as much as the rest of them. For even Naraku to have no clue...  
Inuyasha must be hidden deep. Naraku seems to have eyes on everything and everyone- except for the puppy eared little brother.

It shouldn't be Sesshomaru's problem. Inuyasha can take care of himself. He should stop searching and leave the puppy alone. It isn't his responsibility!  
Sesshomaru takes a deep breath and stares up at the night sky. The stars hold no answers to Inuyasha's whereabouts and the moon laughs at Sesshomaru's blatant denial. Perhaps it is time to start really...trying to find Inuyasha. But he still is not searching! Sesshomaru is not worried about Inuyasha. He isn't.  
Oh yeah, and Jaken isn't annoying.

Sesshomaru scowls and stands from his spot under the tree. Fine, he's concerned about Inuyasha and yeah, he's searching for his little brother. Before he can set off, he has to do something with Rin. She could be on her own for awhile but who knew how long it would take to find Inuyasha? Sesshomaru doesn't want her without proper protection for too long. He sets their course of travel for the village his brother is so fond of.

The greeting he receives at the village is what he expects. Villagers flee and Inuyasha's little group stands in his path. Sesshomaru doesn't draw Bakusaiga, just dodges their attacks until they wear themselves out. It was just the pervert monk and the slayer woman. Where is that annoying, strangely dressed girl that followed Inuyasha around?  
"What do you want, Sesshomaru?"  
The dog turns his attention to the human voice. Are they done trying to fight him? Very well. Sesshomaru stares at the monk and says, "Rin will be staying here while I take care of business." The humans lower their weapons and give each other strange looks. They seem a little...dumbstruck and speechless.

It's the woman who speaks first, "The little girl that follows you?" Sesshomaru responds with a "hn". She is quiet again before she drops her youkai-bone weapon completely. "I don't see why not," she says to the man. He nods back at her and says to Sesshomaru, "Alright. We'll let her stay with us."

Sesshomaru's lips pull into a small smile. His voice is venomous as he spoke, "It was never up for debate. If I return and she is harmed, this Sesshomaru will not hesitate to kill both of you."  
The two humans look a little sick and they silently nod.

It takes a few minutes, but eventually Sesshomaru is able to get Rin to calm down enough to leave. He makes sure his back is to the humans (so no one sees) as he kisses her forehead and murmurs, "I'll be back. No more tears, little girl." Rin sniffles anyway, wipes her runny nose on her Lord's sleeve, but does her best to stifle her sobs.

The slayer woman is remarkable with the teary eyed Rin. Sesshomaru lingers for a bit longer than he should, watching the slayer help Rin pick flowers and cheer up. Only when he's satisfied that his adopted human is safe and happy does he leave for good. He almost doesn't notice that he leaves Jaken behind until he hears the toad's screeching. Sesshomaru growls and shows his sharp teeth and Jaken cowers behind Rin and agrees to stay.

With his group dropped off, Sesshomaru is able to move freely. Not that he doesn't go as he pleases before, but traveling will be much quicker. Which is an amazing thing because his toes curl in his boots at the thought of a great white dog sprinting through the forest.  
His giant paws lead him north. Wolves and dogs naturally get along and it wouldn't be strange to find Inuyasha at the bottom of a wolf-pile. Sesshomaru shifted into his less threatening but equally dangerous human form after crossing into Prince Kouga's lands. He lands in a crouch, his sharp eyes scanning the treeline. Even if he can't see the wolves, the wolves can certainly see him. Sesshomaru stands up and declares loudly, "This Sesshomaru comes with his sword sheathed. He seeks counsel with Prince Kouga."

After a moment of silent consideration, Prince Kouga in all his young, wolffish glory comes from the shadows. He's younger than Sesshomaru by a good bit. Prince Kouga is just claiming his crown, however, and is around the same age as Sesshomaru was when he was given his father's lands. Kouga's wild blue eyes settle on the dog in his territory and he says, "Well, Lord Sesshomaru? I'm here. Talk."  
Sesshomaru looks around and lifts his chin to smell the air. "Dismiss your patrol and your guards. This Sesshomaru's words are not to be heard by any ears but yours, Prince Kouga," he says loudly, eyeing the young prince warily.

More silence, another careful consideration to be made. Kouga's tail flicks before he waves his hand. The smell of wolf recedes and Sesshomaru let his hackles lower. He waits until they are surely alone before he spoke.  
"Is Inuyasha with you," he asks in a careful monotone. Kouga crosses his arms but replies, "No. I haven't seen him for at least three moons. Have you?"  
Sesshomaru looks up at the sunset and decides to skip the reply. Kouga hasn't seen you either, little brother? The strange, sort of panicking feeling gets closer to his heart.  
"No? Do you think Naraku-"  
"You know that Inuyasha would have freed himself, wolf."

Kouga opens his mouth, closes it, and opens it again, "Why are you asking, anyway?" Sesshomaru elects to skip this question, too. He is about to turn and leave (Kouga had no information, either.) when Kouga says, "I can help. I'll send my fastest wolves out and across my territory. I'll report-"  
"If Inuyasha was hiding out in the mountains, he'd be sniffed out by now!"  
Sesshomaru's eyes widen at the sound of his own voice being so out of control. He clamps his jaw shut and turns his back on the young wolf Prince. His fists clench at his sides for a brief moment. With a deep sigh, Sesshomaru calms himself. Even though he doesn't want to stay, he does. Because diplomacy demands it.

Sesshomaru looks up at the sky and says with a dead and flat tone, "If your wolves find anything, send word to this Sesshomaru. Your aid is appreciated." Kouga doesn't reply, but there is a silent understanding between them. Sesshomaru's eyes focus on the stretch of woods before him and he walks out of Prince Kouga's territory. The wolf stands there for many moments after Sesshomaru's scent has grown stale.  
He summons his quickest wolves and they are set out to the farthest corners of his lands.

Sesshomaru stays in a relatively small area on the border of his Western lands. He washes his dirty hands in a cold river, having just killed a hare and devoured it whole. His reflection's face is bloody and Sesshomaru scowls at it. This Inuyasha situation is making his insides twist around. He isn't used to this Worry Panicking feeling and he doesn't like how close it is to the surface. Inuyasha, in all of his dirty, half breed life has never gone missing like this. Sesshomaru kept a close eye on the pup when he was growing up, telling himself that he won't let the other son of their Lord Father die by the hands of some low life. Of course like any young puppy, Inuyasha got himself into a lot of trouble. He always escaped. He always found a way _out._ Why can't he free himself this time? The last time Sesshomaru had to intervene like this Inuyasha was a toddler and incapable of defending himself. His claws were soft and his teeth were blunt- like all puppies. Inuyasha needed his big brother's protection during those first few years without his human mother.

But Inuyasha's claws are sharp now. His teeth are long and capable of ripping flesh. Not to mention Sesshomaru thought he did a rather nice job of teaching Inuyasha how to fend for himself. What could have possibly gotten the best of the half breed?

Sesshomaru growls under his breath and washes the rabbit entrails from underneath his claws.

It is a dull week before Sesshomaru is approached by a fleet-footed wolf. She kneels before the taiyoukai and holds up a loosely bound scroll. Sesshomaru takes the document and unrolls it, holding the scroll in front of him to read it. Kouga reports that he didn't find anything along his southeast border. The northern borders were blocked off by mudslides but there were no signs of lost puppies there. Along his southwest border (the one that runs along Sesshomaru's own impressive lands) the wolves picked up Inuyasha's scent. The trail led over into the Western Lands. They had stopped their trailing to avoid trespassing. Kouga wished Sesshomaru the best of luck and for Inuyasha's safe return. He is confident that the pup will be brought home with the Western Dog Lord's sharp nose on his scent trail. Sesshomaru closes his eyes and rolls the scroll back up.

The Western Lands belonged to Father and were passed down to him when Father met his end. Sesshomaru never really cared for being a Lord. He would much rather go where he pleases and do what he pleases. Being tied down isn't in his agenda any time soon. He rather likes his nomadic life with Rin. Still, there was an empty palace that he could return to. He was pretty sure that Mother ruled in his absence and he had no objections.  
Sesshomaru opens his eyes and the wolf messenger is gone. He checks the air for other wolves and when there aren't any others around, he sprints to the West. For Inuyasha to be hiding right under his nose...

The Western Lands are familiar and secure. How can a puppy hide here for so long? Sesshomaru comes a stop on the river that borders his land. Without much hesitation, he jumps across.  
Dry boots lands on the loose, wet sand of the other side. He frowns when he sees wolf paws imprinted in the ground. At least the wolves were scenting and not just being disrespectful. Sesshomaru has good relations with Prince Kouga and he preferred to keep them that way.  
Sesshomaru scents the air and was a little surprised to smell his baby brother. The scent is stale and the trail cold, but it is one step closer. He walks up and down the river bank, pacing and sniffing and growling under his breath. His boot prints covered up the wolf's paw prints and create a confusing mess.

Just as the sun starts to rise and Sesshomaru's hope starts to sink, his clever nose catches wind of something puppylike and scared. Sesshomaru crouches to sniff the base of a tall tree where the scent is most concentrated.

Inuyasha's scent. Definitely Inuyasha. A scared Inuyasha. A bleeding, deathly terrified Inuyasha. The dog follows the scent up the tree and stands on his tiptoes to make sure the scent keeps going up. Inuyasha must have scrambled up the tree- yes, he was injured pretty heavily. The wind blows again and Sesshomaru was ready to climb the tree when-

Fresh puppy scent. Fresh fear and fresh blood and fresh Inuyasha. His sibling- his family- needs him. Inuyasha is a strong puppy, but he is not strong enough to escape this and he _needs_ his big brother. Pure instinct grips Sesshomaru by the back of the neck as he makes a mad dash in the direction of his little brother. It sends chills down his spine and makes all his hair stand on end.

Sesshomaru trails the scent until it came to an abrupt halt. His eyes narrow at the small, run down shack that feebly stands before him. Inuyasha was nearby, if not inside the shack. He takes a step forward and puts a hand the doorknob. He goes to turn it when it stops- locked. Fuck.  
With a little more force, the door cracks and bursts open.

In all his life, Sesshomaru has seen a lot. There isn't a whole lot that can surprise him. However, the sights and the scents inside the shack make Sesshomaru want to _vomit_.  
It reeks of blood, urine, and fear. The dim morning sun only shows a corner of the whole picture but Sesshomaru's eyes were sharp enough to see it all.

His little brother is inside the shack. It's a disgraceful, pathetic display. But yes, Inuyasha is inside.  
He's face down on a dirty, soiled mattress with his hands tied behind his back. The puppy is completely naked, his his hips high in the air, and Sesshomaru has to keep himself from gagging. Inuyasha is completely still minus his twitching ears. The fear scent in the air doubles.  
Silently, Sesshomaru walks over to the hanyou. When he crouches down, Inuyasha lets out a muffled whimper. Inuyasha can definitely sense that someone is there. He starts trembling then, his knees press together, his hands claw at his wrists.  
Sesshomaru reaches out with his new arm and places his hand between the twitching puppy ears. Inuyasha flinches like he's been struck, whimpers, but otherwise remains docile.

"Inuyasha..."

When his name is spoken, Inuyasha's head lifts. Sesshomaru bites the inside of his cheek to force silence. His little brother is gagged and blindfolded. Even his nose is clamped shut, making his breaking ragged and difficult. He looks pathetic and utterly helpless. A son of their Lord Father...reduced to a whimpering prey animal. It made Sesshomaru's stomach twist. He hears Inuyasha's wheezing and it makes his stomach twist further. With a gentle movement, Sesshomaru pulls off the clamp keeping Inuyasha's nose shut.

Instantly, the hanyou sucks in a deep breath. He takes a few more to steady himself before he screams at the top of his lungs. The sudden loud noise startles Sesshomaru and he's shocked into a stillness as Inuyasha thrashes on the dirty mattress. He grabs the hanyou's bound wrists and says in a commanding voice, "Calm down." Inuyasha stopped his useless struggling, occasionally whimpering behind his makeshift gag. Sesshomaru sighed and waited for Inuyasha to wear himself out. Eventually, all movement stops and Inuyasha just lies there on his back. Sesshomaru watches the blindfold soak up the terrified tears that pour out of his little brother's eyes. It's a pitiful sight to see.

"Little brother," he begins, but for once even Sesshomaru is stunned speechless. He doesn't even know where to _begin_. "Be still," he eventually chokes out, his hands starting to shake a little. His fingertips run along Inuyasha's head, to where the blindfold and gag are tied. Quickly, the messy knots are undone. The fabric falls from his little brother's face and Sesshomaru keeps his eyes carefully trained on Inuyasha's face. He slices the bindings on Inuyasha's wrists effortlessly. The pup flexes his fingers at his sides and rolls his wrists a few times to get used to freedom again.

The breath is sucked right from Sesshomaru's lungs at the look of the golden eyes staring up at him. Inuyasha sobs- dry heaves because he's crying so hard- and stares up at Sesshomaru. He's accepted death. That is not the look of a man that has fighting spirit left in him. Inuyasha has been used and abused and broken in like a well-worn saddle.

"Little brother," Sesshomaru murmurs with his voice tight and soft, "What did they do to you?" His fingers run through the oily bangs sticking to Inuyasha's forehead. The puppy keeps sobbing, whimpering, showing off his stomach and submitting in the most primal form. Sesshomaru's hand trails down and cups the hanyou's cheek in the palm of his hand. There are no words to say. Inuyasha's tears come quicker and thicker and he reaches up helplessly for his aniki.

As gently as he possibly can, Sesshomaru leans over and gathers the broken puppy in his strong arms. Inuyasha gasps when he's bent a certain way, but eventually his arms manage to wrap themselves around Sesshomaru's neck. The youkai uses one arm under Inuyasha's naked bottom to hold him up. He's lost a significant amount of weight and thus he is easy to carry with one arm. Sesshomaru looks around the dirty shack and sees a flash of red in the corner. He steps over the dirty mattress and crouches to grab Inuyasha's Fire rat furs. Tessaiga is not here. Sesshomaru is about to ask about the sword when Inuyasha starts to cry again. His wet cheeks and runny nose press against the heat of his big brother's neck. The scent of family (and safety) calm down his panic. Sesshomaru is rescuing him from this hellish place. His older brother answered his prayers. There was still hope to live for.

"Aniki," Inuyasha gaps between sobs, "An-Aniki-"

"Shh, pup," Sesshomaru murmurs back at him. Inuyasha shivers at the deep purr that vibrates the dog's chest. Sesshomaru kicks the broken door open and Inuyasha breathes in fresh air for the first time in days.

He feels his world shift and soft grass underneath his skin. Inuyasha's eyes flutter open as Sesshomaru gets down on one knee in front of him. Warily, he watches Sesshomaru inspect him. Gentle hands trail over his neck, down his tummy and over his ribs. They caress his thighs and calves and stop around his ankles. Sesshomaru has a quick summary. The story of Inuyasha's absence is written with the bruises and cuts on his skin. His little brother has been beaten down, humiliated, _violated_ in the worst of ways. Rage instantly boils beneath Sesshomaru's calm demeanor. He swallows it bitterly and ignores the growling Beast in his subconscious.

"Tell this Sesshomaru who is responsible for this."

The words catch Inuyasha a little off guard. He gives his older brother a blank look and attempts to collect his messy subconscious. After a moment of silence Inuyasha says, "Slave traders. They got me on the new moon night. I was sold and brought here." His voice is tight, but careful. Inuyasha bites the inside of his cheek and averts his eyes from Sesshomaru's intense gaze.

"They...they _hurt_ me," he continued, pulling grass out of the ground, "I never expected to be put through that. I have been bullied and tortured beyond belief but big brother what _they_ did to me-"

His throat closes up. Fistfuls of grass are yanked from the earth.

Sesshomaru knows that what Inuyasha tells him is only half the story. However, he can piece together the rest of it. An image of a broken, brutally raped Inuyasha flashes in his head and Sesshomaru instantly pushes it down. It would do no good to go into a rage induced rampage. Sesshomaru knows slave traders. He has seen how their product is cruelly mistreated. Father despised all criminals, but he despised slave traders the most. Trafficking is a horrific act punishable by death in the Western Lands. Father made it so the day he took the title of Inu no Taisho.

The beast who ended up buying Inuyasha must truly be stupid to bring an _inuhanyou_ slave this deep into _inuyoukai_ territory.

Especially when that inuhanyou slave is Lord Sesshomaru's little brother.

Inuyasha reaches for him again, evidently needing something to ground him. Sesshomaru can't deny those puppy eyes anything. He soon has a lapful of Inuyasha, his little brother pressing his face into his shoulder. Sesshomaru lays his cheek against Inuyasha's head and closes his eyes. He isn't sleeping- merely resting his mind. All of his pent up anxiety over finding Inuyasha is very draining. Even if he appeared asleep, the taiyoukai's ears catch every small sound and his nose constantly sniffs for threats. Not that anything is stupid enough to attack him.

His hands gently rub Inuyasha's bare back and Sesshomaru's eyes snap open when he hears a gentle snoring. The hanyou must be exhausted. The poor thing probably hasn't slept well for months. Sesshomaru gently holds the sleeping puppy against his chest. Inuyasha's little puffs of exhale land on his collarbones, but Sesshomaru doesn't really care.

He has found Inuyasha. Inuyasha is alive. A little worse for wear, but alive.

The same would not be able to be said for whoever took his little brother away from him. When Inuyasha wakes up, he will tell Sesshomaru what those slave traders looked like. What they smelled like, what their names were.

The disgusting beasts would be brought to Lord's Sesshomaru's feet and publicly executed for their crimes against Prince Inuyasha. He can vividly imagine the blood gushing out of their beheaded bodies and it somewhat calms his bloodlust.

Sesshomaru frowns when he realizes that he can't keep Inuyasha with him for that long. He needs to be returned to his friends or something.

But as his big brother, Sesshomaru is much more of a packmate than a rag tag band of _humans_.

They've waited this long, Sesshomaru reasons as he runs his claws through Inuyasha's hair, they can wait a little bit more. Besides, Inuyasha needs to heal as much as he can before making such a journey. In body and in mind. He'll need to be wrapped up in his aniki's love and protection for some time before Sesshomaru feels he is ready to face the world again.

Face Naraku, face the constant prejudice against hanyou's, face that annoying girl's shrill voice and temper tantrums.

Sesshomaru starts to gently lick his little brother's puppy ears, dispelling the nightmare that lingered over Inuyasha's peaceful sleep. Inuyasha will be staying with him for awhile and there will be no arguments about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N:_** _I decided to make this a threeshot...Sorry it took so long to write! The third chapter won't take as long I promise._

* * *

The first thing Inuyasha needs is a long, warm bath. Sesshomaru is nearly choking on the foul scent coming from his little brother. It's a disgusting mix of urine, fear, and just overall...dirt.  
He suspects that Inuyasha didn't smell all that fresh when he was first taken, but this gross smell is on a whole new level of bad.

Sesshomaru turns his head and whistles loudly for his dragon. It doesn't stir Inuyasha from his sleep- his ears twitch a little but otherwise he stays in his coma like state.  
Ah-Un is there in seconds, coming down from the clouds and landing in front of Sesshomaru. He stands up (holding onto Inuyasha a little tighter than necessary) and uses his free hand to open up the dragon's saddle bags. The fire rat fur is shoved inside without much care.

Inuyasha squirms a little in his arms, whines softly, presses his face against the warm fur on Sesshomaru's shoulder. He's a little restless but Sesshomaru just holds him tighter and follows his nose to the nearest hot spring. Ah-Un follows faithfully, occasionally making small sounds. Sesshomaru leads them down a worn path and sighs quietly in relief when the bubbling water comes into view.

It's nice and secluded, surrounded by thick forest. There are a few stretches of rock where grass refuses to grow and they warm up marvelously in the crisp autumn air. Sesshomaru lets Ah-Un wander away and graze where he wants. Inuyasha is gently laid in a patch of sunny grass. The puppy stretches and rolls over onto his tummy, evidently enjoying the sunlight.

Sesshomaru toes off his boots and gets to work undoing his demon armor. A few buckles, a strap, and a tie or two and it comes off. He is about to start pulling off his silk clothing when he remembers.  
His stomach knots itself again, twisting around and making a tangled mess of his insides. Inuyasha would not want to be...around a very dangerous (and very naked) youkai. Especially one who has a history of hurting him.  
Sesshomaru pushes his fur off his shoulder and seals it deep in his subconscious. His Beast snarls at being suppressed further but Sesshomaru just ignores it. Pushes it away and out of his mind.

He sits down beside his sleeping little brother and leans back on his hands. Sesshomaru sneaks a few glances at the puppy. Inuyasha's skin is much paler than it was three months ago. He has vivid bruises on his hips, his neck, his thighs, his wrists. It's strange they haven't healed yet.

Then again, it's likely that Inuyasha hasn't been cared for properly. He likely hasn't eaten, hasn't had any sort of nutrition. It's obvious he's been neglected and deprived of basic needs. No food, no water, no baths. The healing process won't be an easy one. Pain and trauma aren't skin deep. Inuyasha had said it himself- he's been put through hell and back from the rabid prejudice of the humans but these slave traders...  
Trafficking is a crime punishable by death. Sex trafficking is a crime punishable by intense torture, public humiliation, castration, and then some. Sesshomaru vividly remembers listening the beasts pleading for death as they were beaten within an inch of their lives. Father would cross his legs and look away, regally ignoring the slavers' cries. Sesshomaru sat beside his Lord Father, his young(er) golden eyes watching as the criminal's genitals were sliced off.

Whoever took Inuyasha is going to be found out and given the same treatment. They deserve it. The wind changes direction and Sesshomaru sighs as it brushes against his cheeks. His head tilts when a strange scent tickles his sensitive nose.

He sits up and leans over, his shadow cast across Inuyasha's back. His head tilts the other way.  
Curiously, Sesshomaru reaches out and very gently touches the back of Inuyasha's thigh. It takes a little bit of persuasion and patience, but Inuyasha's legs eventually spread on their own.

It confirms his suspicions and the foul scent in the air.

Sesshomaru can't hold back the nausea this time. He scrambles up as gracefully as he can and makes a mad dash for the bushes.  
His stomach's contents come back up and he vomits right into the grass. The rabbit he ate a while ago is a lot less appealing in a half digested heap of muscles and fur.

Even as he retches and gags and chokes on his own puke, Sesshomaru can't get that image out of his brain.  
He saw a trickle of semen coming out of his little puppy brother's abused and torn body. It makes him absolutely sick to think about. That meant that Inuyasha had been-been _hurt_ and hurt _recently_. That fresh puppy scent he caught that led him to the shack...  
That had to be Inuyasha crying out for help. When whatever disgusting beast that took him was-was

Sesshomaru doubles over and throws up again. His hair sticks to his face as he forces himself to breathe through it. His stomach clenches and saliva drools out of his mouth as his body gives one last heave. Nothing but acid and spit come up and it burns Sesshomaru's throat. His claws dig into the grass when he coughs and spits onto the ground.

He ought to go back to that shack. With Bakusaiga at his hip, with his armor strapped on, with his hair up and looking like the Inu no Taisho he was born to be.  
He ought to slaughter that monster for daring to lay a finger on his little brother! Slay the creature and bring it's head back for Inuyasha to see!

Nothing will hurt you, Sesshomaru hears himself say, Not while I'm here, little brother. He looks over his shoulder and watches Inuyasha stir. The hanyou stretches again, rolls onto his side, and goes back to sleep. Sesshomaru wipes his mouth on his forearm and stands up. He hopes that he looks like he's collected, because he surely does not feel that way. He washes his mouth out with the spring water, spitting it aside and making a disgusted face. At least Inuyasha was still asleep so he didn't have to see that humiliating display of Sesshomaru's faltering control.

Inuyasha's ears twitch at the sound of Sesshomaru's bare feet coming towards him. He lifts his head and his eyes blink open, focusing in on his big brother. "Aniki," he mumbles sleepily, yawning and showing off his sharp teeth. Sesshomaru crouches to scratch behind one of Inuyasha's adorable ears and he asks, "Did you have a nice puppy nap?"  
Inuyasha smiles lazily and closes his eyes. He presses into the hand on his head and hums, "Yeah...It feels so good to be away from them, Aniki. I thought...I thought I was gonna die there. I _wanted_ to die! I-"  
"I know, little brother, but you do not have to worry about it anymore. I am not letting them take you away from me again, Inuyasha."

The hanyou's eyes widen before his smile does. He gets to his knees and throws his arms around his big brother's neck and hugs him tightly. Sesshomaru is hugged with such sudden ferocity that he actually wobbles and falls on his butt. Sesshomaru hesitates for a moment (not used to such physical contact since Father died) before his arms lock around Inuyasha's lower back. He presses a few gentle kisses to the side of Inuyasha's neck, then buries his face in the crook of his shoulder. Sesshomaru inhales deeply and rumbles out a purr as he exhales. Underneath the grime of fear, Inuyasha's innocent honeysuckle scent is still there. Inuyasha is still Inuyasha. He needs someone to lick his wounds for now, but soon he'll be back to the stubborn half-breed that Sesshomaru knows and (begrudgingly admits) loves.

"You really must bathe," Sesshomaru mumbles into the warm skin of his baby brother. Inuyasha's hums in response even if he doesn't move. His arms tighten around Sesshomaru for a quick moment before Inuyasha places a gentle kiss on his striped cheek.  
Inuyasha crawls more into Sesshomaru's space, and then once again Sesshomaru has his lap occupied by a dirty hanyou.  
He sighs and stands up, holding Inuyasha close to his chest and supporting the puppy with an arm under his butt. Inuyasha's legs loosely wrap around his waist as he walks to the hot spring.

Inuyasha squirms out of his hold and slides into the warm water. Sesshomaru sits by the edge, his legs crossed, keeping his nose and eyes and ears open for any threats. Inuyasha dips under the water momentarily, closing his eyes and holding his breath tight in his lungs.

When he comes back up, there is a bar of soap sitting on the edge of the spring. Sesshomaru is sniffing somewhere on the edge of the treeline, Bakusaiga at his hip. Inuyasha's ears flick to get rid of the irritating water drops.  
What is Sesshomaru looking for? Inuyasha bites his bottom lip as he grabs the pale yellow soap bar. Is Sesshomaru out to get the thing that had hurt his little brother? Is he going after Tessaiga? Why is he even here in the first place?

Inuyasha rubs the soap over his chest and frowns as the suds turn a dull grey color. He must have really been filthy.  
He looks up again when Sesshomaru sits down nearby. His older brother is still on high alert, his hackles raised and his eyes constantly scanning the forest.  
Inuyasha watches until his anxiety makes his heart beat way too fast. He clears his throat and asks, "Is there someone out there?"  
Sesshomaru's eyes snap towards Inuyasha and he murmurs, "Hn."

Inuyasha's mouth gets dry and he shakily nods. He washes himself a little quicker and tries to smell whoever (or whatever) Sesshomaru is. But all the scents are watered down and Sesshomaru's senses are way better.  
Sesshomaru's chin lifts as he sniffs the breeze.

Tessaiga has a scent. Not one that Inuyasha will ever smell- or any other youkai that would come across it. Sesshomaru can still smell his Lord Father's scent infused in the sword and it's sheath. It will always hurt-remembering his Lord Father and all the warm afternoons spent with him- but if he finds Tessaiga he can most definitely find his next victim.  
Father's rich, woodsy smell reaches Sesshomaru's nose. He smiles a little and announces, "This Sesshomaru has trivial business to attend to. Will you be alright by yourself? Ah-Un is here as well." The puppy yawns loudly and mumbles, "Yeah. I ain't defenseless...just sleepy.."

Inuyasha watches Sesshomaru stand and strap his armor back on. He slides Bakusaiga to rest at his hip and steps back into his boots. Inuyasha blinks and the fur is curled up over Sesshomaru's shoulder.  
He leans against the edge of the hot spring as Sesshomaru runs his claws through his long hair and keeps it all tied back. A few stray pieces fall out but it only makes Sesshomaru look even better. Inuyasha settles down in the warm water, adoring the way it relaxes his muscles.

"I will return shortly," Sesshomaru calls over his shoulder as he walks into the thick forest. Inuyasha waves and stretches his legs out underneath the water.

Sesshomaru walks through the dense forest as a brisk pace. He follows his nose, making sharp turns and back tracking once or twice. He starts to become a bit more visibly agitated as the scent leads back towards the shack. It's a little confusing.

Sesshomaru gets ahold of the scent again. His spine gets all sorts of chills and his Beast starts to get riled up. That is most definitely Father's scent, and that is most definitely the shack that Sesshomaru sees. He stays crouched in waiting in the thick underbrush. Whatever he is stalking he is upwind of. His victim will not know what hit him.

It takes a few long minutes of waiting, but eventually the green plants tremble and part and the horrendous criminal reveals himself. He is not the big, disgusting creature that Sesshomaru expects. It's humanoid, if anything. That is definitely the thing who stole Sesshomaru's little brother. He has short brown hair and pointed ears. Tan skin and a mouthful of yellow teeth and Tessaiga at his hip. Sesshomaru's eyes narrow as he realizes who exactly that is.  
His name is Toru.  
A servant of his- or, used to be a. He only vaguely remembers him, since Father chased him out of their home when Sesshomaru was just a waddling puppy.  
The servant was tasked with bathing the small Prince and ended up putting his hands where they did not belong. Father did not know the full story- only that his beloved son was absolutely terrified of his supposedly faithful employee. Sesshomaru himself doesn't remember the ordeal clearly. His memory is very selective since his life is so long and it chose to suppress that incident. Seeing the bastard's face, however, definitely gave his mind a throwback. Sesshomaru could hear Father shouting the ex-servant's name ringing in his ears.

Is this a jab at the current Lord- Sesshomaru himself? Did the disgusting thing have a fetish for puppies?  
Sesshomaru growls low in his throat as Toru walks up to the shack.

The door opens and very quickly afterwards the smell of panic fills the air. No doubt Sesshomaru's scent is still all over that dirty place. Sesshomaru's muscles tense as Toru stumbles back and hisses loudly. Oh, is his toy gone?

Sesshomaru darts from his hiding spot at the same time that Toru walks out of his shack. The Lord of the West comes out from the shadows, with his teeth gleaming in the sun and his eyes trained on his prey.  
Toru thought he had Sesshomaru's Little Brother subdued. He thought Sesshomaru would never find Inuyasha. He thought he was going to get a cheap sex toy. He thought very very wrong.

Sesshomaru snarls loudly, stalking the beast that had abused his little brother for however fucking long. He stands in the doorway of the shack and glares down at the lowly servant. Toru loses his footing and falls pathetically on his ass when his Lord is suddenly in his face.  
"My Lord," he gasps, frantically crawling backwards, "My Lord surely you do not want to harm your loyal subject over a filthy hanyou?"

At that, Sesshomaru makes a sound no one would ever think they would hear. The youkai laughs loudly (a cruel, sarcastic sort of laughing) and he draws Bakusaiga.

The end of the sword is pressed against Toru's throat. Toru freezes instantly, his eyes flickering to his Lord. "That _filthy hanyou_ ," Sesshomaru growls, "was not only being kept as an illegal _slave_ , he was being kept as an illegal _sex_ slave." Bakusaiga presses up against Toru's tan skin a little more. It draws a small bit of blood.

"The filthy hanyou is heir to the Western Lands. This Sesshomaru would assume you would show more respect to your Prince. And, of course, the filthy hanyou is my little brother. I am certain you know how...protective the inu can be over their family members."

Toru gasps audibly, lifting his chin higher to try and escape his fate. He does know. He was nearly tortured by the Inu no Taisho some odd centuries ago. Sesshomaru tilts his head a little and his eyes search Toru's face. Is he only showing remorse because his Lord is about to slaughter him?

Sesshomaru remembers seeing his little brother shaking. He remembers seeing Inuyasha cry and whimper and scream. Images of his little brother naked, bound and gagged bombard his mind. It sends fire through his veins. No one harms and humiliates his Inuyasha and lives to tell about it! In his anger, Sesshomaru snaps his jaws and says loudly, "You would be tried with treason and sex trafficking. You would be castrated and publicly executed. However as Lord of these lands, this Sesshomaru believes he should deliver your punishment as it is a _personal_ offense."

Sesshomaru is about to shove Bakusaiga through Toru's windpipe when the criminal yells, "Please, my Lord! Have mercy!"  
Sesshomaru is silent again. His head tilts the other way. Mercy?  
"Did you show my little brother mercy as you _raped_ him, Toru? This Sesshomaru does not believe you did."  
Sesshomaru's boot collides with the man's chest and Toru is pressed against the ground harshly. He groans in pain and squirms a little- only stopping when Sesshomaru growls. The victim underneath Sesshomaru's boot laughs loudly, causing Sesshomaru to snarl under his breath. "That stupid bitch," Toru gasps as Sesshomaru presses down on his chest, "He is nothing but a cunt hole! The only reason you saved him, Lord Sesshomaru, was so you could fuck him! We all know he would be dead if you truly hated want to fuck him so bad it-"

Toru is violently cut off when Bakusaiga slices across his throat. It is not enough to kill, but certainly enough to make him shut up. Wet gurgling sounds fill Sesshomaru's pointed ears. He watches as the wound tries to heal but Bakusaiga's powers keep it open and bleeding. Toru jerks and gags on his own blood, his hands gripping at Sesshomaru's ankles.

"Inuyasha is my little brother," Sesshomaru hisses as he presses Bakusaiga against the side of Toru's neck, "And I protect what is mine!"  
He watches the fear in Toru's eyes, the terrified tears that form in them. Sesshomaru's nose twitches when he smells urine in the air.  
A quick glance tells him that yes, Toru did wet his pants.

"Disgusting," Sesshomaru growls, spitting a glob of his saliva Toru's cheek. He whimpers and whines and shows his throat in an act of submission. Pleading for his Lord's forgiveness, perhaps.  
But he should be begging Inuyasha for forgiveness. Not that he'd receive either.

Bakusaiga is sheathed. Toru sighs in relief (the fool) and relaxes on the ground.  
Sesshomaru takes his foot off of Toru's chest, but his mokomoko instantly wraps itself around Toru's shoulders. The youkai is lifted in the air, suspended and kept bound by Sesshomaru's warm fur.

Sesshomaru's claws make quick work of his ex-servant's clothing. Within seconds he is as naked as the day he was born. Bakusaiga is in Sesshomaru's regrown hand and with his free fingers he violently grabs the soft and admittedly small cock.  
Toru screams uselessly. It only takes one swing and the sex organ is dislodged from his body.

Mokomoko drops Toru on the ground, leaving the victim to squirm and writhe in agony. Sesshomaru sheathes his sword and calls back his fur. He steps over Toru impassively, instead crouching before Tessaiga. It's nice to smell his Lord Father again. Would Father be proud of his actions?

Sesshomaru looks at his bloody hand, looks at Toru as he suffers, and decides that Father would be immensely satisfied. Bakusaiga's magic has left the wound in Toru's throat to keep his cock and balls from re growing. They will never regrow. Toru will never experience an orgasm again.  
That is just fine with Sesshomaru.

Even though it burns horrifically, Sesshomaru grabs Tessaiga and runs back to Inuyasha.

His little brother is out of the hot springs when he returns. The pup is in a sunny patch of grass, dressed in his fire red clothing. Sesshomaru drops Tessaiga by the hanyou and says, "I have returned."  
Inuyasha's ears flicker and he looks over his shoulder. He smiles up at his aniki and murmurs, "Thank you, Sessho."

Sesshomaru sits down beside his baby brother. Inuyasha's scent is much better now. He takes his time untying his armor and eventually it's set aside. His fur uncurls from his shoulder to lay in the grass next to him.  
They sit in silence before Sesshomaru quietly asks, "Do you want to sit in my lap, little brother?" Inuyasha blushes, but nods, and then Sesshomaru has his space occupied by his clean hanyou. He doesn't mind. He kisses Inuyasha's face and grooms his ears and purrs quietly.

"If you got Tessaiga," Inuyasha mumbles into his aniki's shoulder, "Then that means..."  
"I highly doubt he will be of danger to you or any others."  
Inuyasha breathes out slowly, nods, and closes his eyes. He doesn't have to be afraid anymore. Sesshomaru is here to hold him and protect him. Inuyasha finds himself lost in his big brother's stormy scent. He lets his eyes slip halfway shut. It makes his chest hurt with how much relief he's feeling. Away from those dirty hands...away from feeling touches in his private places...away from the constant pain. No more worries about his next meal. No more worries about going to bed or if he's even going to wake up. Big brother is here for him, here to love him.

Sesshomaru's hands gently rub up and down his back. Inuyasha shudders once before his body squeezes out the tears he's kept back. He sobs into Sesshomaru's shoulder, shaking and crying and coughing because he sobs so hard. Sesshomaru remains quiet and holds his little brother tighter. Inuyasha wipes his runny nose over Sesshomaru's silk clothing as he finally manages to get ahold of his crying. He sniffles and stutters, "S-So-Sorry..."  
Sesshomaru murmurs back, "Hush, puppy. It's okay, you're okay...Big brother has you...You're okay, Inuyasha, shh..."

At those soft and gentle words the tears come back with a vengeance. They wreck Inuyasha's small frame, causing him to tremble as he sobs. Sesshomaru keeps whispering to him, keeps rubbing his back and kissing his wet cheeks.  
"Big brother is here," he says between kisses, "You're safe now, Inuyasha."  
Even with his soothing voice, it takes Inuyasha a minute to come down from his attack. He finds it within himself to calm down, to clutch at Sesshomaru's silk clothing.

"Are-Are you gonna keep them away from me," he hiccups between his gasping sobs, "Please, aniki! Please! Don't let them hurt me! I don't wanna hurt anymore! Make the pain stop, aniki, please!"  
"Hush, hush, shh...calm down, little brother. They are not going to harm you. I will protect you. Shh, shh, it's okay...Big brother is here..."  
Sesshomaru lets Inuyasha clutch to him and seek the comfort he desperately needs. Inuyasha is in such a dark, dangerous place. He's terrified of anyone but his loving aniki. Sesshomaru purrs as he licks the backs of Inuyasha's adorable puppy ears. He will keep Inuyasha under his protection until his hanyou is ready to leave his side.

Which, by the way Inuyasha has latched himself onto Sesshomaru's person, looks like it's not going to be any time soon.

Sesshomaru sighs and holds his brother close as he (without much grace) leans backwards and lets his shoulders collide with the grass. Mokomoko makes an excellent pillow for him- and he seems to be making an excellent pillow for Inuyasha.  
Exhausted from yet another crying fit but terrified of nightmares, Inuyasha stays half awake. Sesshomaru feels the sun on his cheeks, the light breeze. Smells the hot spring and Inuyasha's tears. Listens to the trees rustle and Ah-Un's grazing. Inuyasha sniffles occasionally, still wiping his runny nose on Sesshomaru's clothes.

It takes the hanyou a moment to find his voice.  
"Why did you look for me," Inuyasha mumbles into his aniki's strong chest, "I'm just...just good for sex, right? Isn't that what you want?"  
Sesshomaru's eyes opens up halfway. He lifts his chin higher so Inuyasha can cuddle into his neck. He watches the clouds as they roll across the deep blue sky before he speaks, "I intend to court you, little brother. Any sex we have will be fully consensual and I will be sure to take good care of you. So, in a way, I do want a physical relationship with you. However, not until you are ripe and ready, my dear. As for why I began looking for you..."  
Sesshomaru trails off, then. He sighs deeply and lazily watches a few more white puffs glide over his vision.  
"I don't know. I was...concerned, I suppose. Usually you get yourself out of trouble fairly quickly. When I didn't hear of a puppy eared hanyou causing all sorts of ruckus in my lands for awhile, I knew something was wrong."  
Inuyasha smiles a little and places wet kisses on Sesshomaru's neck and jawline. He gives a few playful nips before he settles down again, willing to take another small nap in the sunlight and safety. "I'm happy you came for me," Inuyasha mumbles groggily, yawning and pressing his face against Sesshomaru's chest. His big brother says something quiet, but Inuyasha is already asleep by then.

Inuyasha looks so adorable like this- half asleep and vulnerable and nuzzling against Sesshomaru's silk clothing. He can't help himself. The urge to comfort and protect is too strong. Sesshomaru gently takes hold of Inuyasha's chin and tilts the puppy's face up.  
In a gentle movement, their lips brush against each other. Inuyasha's mouth is so soft and sweet, full of puppy breath and honeysuckles.  
Inuyasha's eyes drift open when Sesshomaru kissed his mouth again. The movements are slow and soft- almost like Sesshomaru is afraid of spooking him. Inuyasha's eyes snap fully open when Sesshomaru's kisses become harder.

His tongue is pushing past his lips to fully taste. Inuyasha's fingers grip at Sesshomaru's clothing tighter and he whimpers.  
The kiss instantly ends and Sesshomaru clenches his jaw shut. They stare at each other for a moment before Sesshomaru clears his throat.  
"I apologize," he murmurs, "I didn't mean-"  
"No."  
Sesshomaru tilts his head a little and repeats, "No?"

"I don't wanna be scared, Aniki," Inuyasha clarifies, "I don't wanna be scared of being touched. Teach me that it doesn't have to hurt. You're the only one I trust. Please, teach me that it doesn't have to hurt."

Sesshomaru is silent for a few moments before he rolls them over. Mokomoko becomes Inuyasha's pillow as Sesshomaru runs his clawed fingers down Inuyasha's supple body. "I will teach you," he whispers against the hanyou's lips, "I will show you what love feels like, little brother."


	3. Chapter 3

_Well, I'll be your daydream, I'll be your favorite things_

 _We could be beautiful_

 _Get drunk on the good life, I'll take you to paradise_

 _Say you'll never let me go_

His little brother's mouth tastes of wild berries and honeysuckles and innocence. It's a sweet flavor and one that Sesshomaru hopes to sample for the rest of his daiyoukai life. He nips at Inuyasha's lips, licks at his hairline, kisses his red cheeks. Inuyasha is a squirming, gasping mess underneath his big brother's expert touching.  
"L-Love," the pup stutters, "Love? You mean- you-"  
Sesshomaru doesn't say anything back, just smiles a little and stares down at the pup's bright face. Inuyasha's eyes widen again. He stays still in his shock before his body and mind recovers. His arms wrap around Sesshomaru's neck to bring the dog closer to him and Inuyasha whispers, "I love you too, Aniki..."  
Sesshomaru makes a happy grunt as he devours his little brother's lips again. Inuyasha is beautiful beneath him. Beautiful cannot even fully do the puppy justice. He is gorgeous, divine, stunning, alluring, charming, ravishing- and, of course, Inuyasha is simply beautiful.

Sesshomaru ends the kiss (much to Inuyasha's disappointment) to sit back on his heels. He toys with the ties on Inuyasha's red clothing and asks, "You do understand what you are asking of me, don't you?"  
Inuyasha's sour fear scent lingers in the air, but the hanyou nods and lifts his hips so his clothing can be slid off. Sesshomaru is sure to be gentle with all of his movements- keeping calm and slow and letting Inuyasha know of his intentions. His little brother looks up at him with complete trust and adoration, which is a look that sends shivers down Sesshomaru's spine. He smiles a little and cups Inuyasha's hot cheek in the palm of his hand.  
"You are absolutely precious," he murmurs thoughtfully, his thumb rubbing under his little brother's golden eye, "Thank you for allowing me to be your first, Inuyasha."

The pup blinks a few times before he says dumbly, "My...first?"  
Sesshomaru nods and finishes undressing himself. "I am the first one to touch you with your consent, yes," he asks as his silk clothing slides along his pale skin. Inuyasha nods and squirms in the grass to settle himself better on mokomoko. Sesshomaru, now as naked as his puppy brother, moves himself between Inuyasha's legs. He positions them and Inuyasha's ankles hook around his hips almost instinctually. Inuyasha's arms raise above his head and he smiles as he shows off his tummy and his neck.

Oh, perhaps this little puppy is not as innocent as Sesshomaru thought. He is purposefully playing with his big bad brother's canine instincts. What a cocktease.

Sesshomaru leans forward to leave love bites along Inuyasha's neck and shoulder and collarbones. When the hanyou is marked up, Sesshomaru claims his lips. His fingers dance down Inuyasha's body and slip around the pup's thighs. They touch the entrance they find and Inuyasha nearly jumps out of his skin. His fear dislodges their mouths and Sesshomaru whispers, "It's just me, puppy. Just your aniki...relax..open for me, lovely." Sesshomaru's eyes widen when his fingertips feel something wet leaking out of his little brother. Naturally...wet?  
He tilts his head to the side and focuses on the scents in the air. Arousal, honeysuckles, a dash of fear. His nose twitches as he deciphers the smells further.  
Beta hanyou.

Sesshomaru keeps that to himself, pushing two fingers inside of Inuyasha. The hanyou gasps loudly and his hands fly up to grip at Sesshomaru. Warm fingertips grip his shoulders tight enough to leave marks.  
"Inuyasha, you're...," Sesshomaru says against the pup's warm skin. Inuyasha sighs softly, relaxing his grip on his big brother for a quick second.

"I know. I don't know how but I was pregnant for awhile. They forced me to loose the pups. I bled out, Sessho. They hit my stomach and fed me weird shit until I...I lost-lost them. My body couldn't support it anyway. I was too weak to carry to term. I think there were three. I didn't even know I was carrying a litter until I managed to loose them all."

Rage burns through Sesshomaru's veins again. He remembers slicing off Toru's pathetic cock, but he also remembers that Toru wasn't the one who would have impregnated his hanyou anyway. But he does imagine Inuyasha's instinctive grief as he uncontrollably bled out. He could practically smell the anguish in the air.

A mother losing their pups...perhaps the worst pain imaginable.  
Not to mention it was a miracle that a hanyou could reproduce at _all._ Inuyasha likely wouldn't carry (or sire) pups again in his lifetime.

Sesshomaru purrs soothingly deep in his chest as he gives gentle licks to Inuyasha's racing pulse. His fingers move slowly, move in and out and stretch his little brother. "It's not your fault, Inuyasha. When we are done here," he murmurs thoughtfully, "We will track down the slavers and rip their cocks off, too. Our litters will be strong and healthy and as adorable as their mother."

Inuyasha's sorrowful face splits into a wide grin and he lets out one of his adorable laughs. Thoughts of milk and crying pups filter through his mind and he can't help but smile. His cheeks turn a healthy pink as he lifts his hips up and allows another one of Sesshomaru's fingers to slip inside of him, "I would like that aniki..." Sesshomaru nips and kisses his way up Inuyasha's neck, his jaw, across his hairline, to toy with the flickering puppy ears. He rumbles out a small laugh as he presses his face against the cute puppy ears. Inuyasha gasps when Sesshomaru's fingers spread out, but he whispers, "Sess- I'm...I'm ready."

Sesshomaru's eyes open a little and he pulls back enough to stare into Inuyasha's golden eyes. It's like bathing in warm sunlight- his little brother looking back at him with all that love and trust. Sesshomaru's fingers pull out of Inuyasha's body and he asks softly, "Are you sure?"  
Inuyasha bites his bottom lip but nods.  
Sesshomaru chews on the inside of his cheek for a moment before he says back, "Very well. Brace yourself." That is all the warning Inuyasha really gets before Sesshomaru is positioning the tip of his cock against the hanyou's tight body. He feels Inuyasha clench up tighter and the sour scent get a little stronger. Does he not feel...safe? In control, perhaps.

"Grab it," Sesshomaru urges, taking his own hands off his dick. Inuyasha blinks up at him cluelessly (which is an adorable look on his cute face) and his mouth opens and closes a few times.  
"Grab it," he asks, his fingertips trailing down Sesshomaru's chest. His big brother nods back at him.  
Inuyasha shakily inhales and his fingers graze across the silver (and soft?) pubic hair just above his big brother's erection. He runs his fingers through the curls a few times before he hardens his resolve and wraps his hand fully around the member he's been avoiding.

Sesshomaru is hard and pulsing in his hand. He can feel the youkai's racing heartbeat through the vein his fingers are pressed against. Sesshomaru must be as nervously excited as he is, even if he refuses to show it. Inuyasha takes a deep breath and guides his brother's cock inside of him as Sesshomaru's hips push forward. There's a slight stretch- which Inuyasha fully expects. It doesn't hurt as bad as he remembers. His eyes blink open when Sesshomaru gives a few wet licks to his cheeks.  
And when Inuyasha thinks that Sesshomaru is going to start ruthlessly pushing himself in and out...His aniki just stays still. Perfectly still. Inuyasha's breath catches in his throat and he bites his trembling bottom lip.

"Aniki," he mumbles, shaking his head to get rid of the tears, "Aniki-An-I...Thank you.."  
Sesshomaru kisses his forehead, "Do not thank me for kindness, Inuyasha. You deserve to be treated like a rare jewel." Inuyasha's mouth opens in a protest but he doesn't get far because Sesshomaru is kissing him. The dog's hips move in a slow grinding motion, a gentle up and down that has Inuyasha shivering. Sesshomaru is so gentle with him- like he's afraid that his little brother will shatter with one wrong move.

Sesshomaru ends the deep kiss and sticks his face in the crook of Inuyasha's neck and shoulder. Inuyasha clings to him like a lifeline as his hips start to move and create friction. Their sex is slow and gentle, with Sesshomaru huffing and panting into Inuyasha's skin and Inuyasha whimpering and moaning. Sesshomaru's thrusts aren't punishing and brutal like Inuyasha knows. It's a completely different level of ecstasy. His skin tingles when Sesshomaru kisses it. He's enjoying himself and it's a little confusing but he loves it.

"Aniki," he gasps between his loud moaning, clawing at the daiyoukai's back, "Aniki! It feels-feels so good!" Sesshomaru makes lets a brief chuckle out before his teeth grab onto Inuyasha's sweaty skin. The pain of the bite is very minimal and is drowned out by the sensations of everything else. Sesshomaru's hips speed up a little, piston harder and Inuyasha's pink mouth opens up to let everyone know just how much he's enjoying himself. He never thought he'd ever get to feel this toe curling pleasure. He always thought that his life would be nothing but rough touches and this...gentleness is messing with his head.

It feels so good that he could cry.

"My dear little brother," Sesshomaru murmurs as he licks up the salty tears on Inuyasha's cheeks, "I apologize for letting you suffer for so long. You will never be hurt again...I will keep you in my sights for as long as you walk this Earth, my little brother." Inuyasha gasps out a quiet sob as he shakes his head and refuses to open his eyes. This isn't real, he tells himself, this is just a dream. You're going to wake up in the shack, in a disgusting man's bed, tied up and blinded and waiting to be violently abused.  
However, Sesshomaru's skin feels real enough as their bodies slide together. The sun feels warm on his cheeks. The breeze is cool against his flickering puppy ears. The grass smells good and Sesshomaru's hips are moving in a slow, deep motion.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru purrs into a white puppy ear, "you will never be alone."

Inuyasha's eyes snap open and he sucks in a deep breath. He stares up at Sesshomaru with his shocked expression until his big brother nips at the tip of his nose. "Never," Sesshomaru tells him as his hips move quicker, "Never." Inuyasha's fingers run through the silky soft white hair spilling over Sesshomaru's shoulders and he murmurs thoughtfully back, "I don't think I ever was. You were always there weren't you?"

Sesshomaru pauses momentarily. He tips his head to the side and he smiles, "I suppose I was. In the shadows, or in the trees. I always kept watch when the moon didn't show her face." Inuyasha is quiet for a moment before he says, "I fucking knew it...You were gonna come back for me..."  
"I never left you."  
Sesshomaru gets a tight grip and rolls them over once so Inuyasha is sitting on his hips. The puppy looks a little dazed, but he easily recovers and rolls those beautiful hips. Sesshomaru groans and lays his head back against mokomoko, watching Inuyasha as he bites down on his index finger and his cute ears fold back. He's a hot mess, with his bangs sticking to his forehead and his cheeks flushed bright pink. Sesshomaru smiles again and reaches up to gently run his fingers through Inuyasha's hair.

Golden eyes look up and into their older counterparts and the fire in Sesshomaru's stomach burns ten times brighter. Inuyasha smiles back at him and let's out a quiet whimper when Sesshomaru's hips jerk up.

Inuyasha cums without any extra stimulation, which of course leads to Sesshomaru's own self control slipping. His eyes turn red as his orgasm hits, holding Inuyasha down and hissing through the intensity of it. When his hands finally let go of his little brother's body, there are a few dark bruises where his fingertips gripped too tight. He bites on the inside of his cheek and rubs his thumb across the quickly developing discoloration.

"It's fine," Inuyasha says quickly, swatting his elder brother's hand away, "It's really- they'll be healed before tomorrow morning." Sesshomaru doesn't say anything back- he doesn't need to.

They stay still for awhile. Catching their breaths and staring at each other. It isn't until the wind blows and Sesshomaru gets a hint of wolf on the breeze that he decides to move. He makes a small gruff sound at Inuyasha, pushing at him lightly. His little brother understands and wakes up enough to roll off of Sesshomaru's hips. The dog sits up and inhales the wind again, his sharp golden eyes scanning the tree line. Kouga wouldn't come into his territory. They're likely on the outskirts and eager to see if Inuyasha has been recused. It's none of their business.

"Kouga," Inuyasha says, leaning back against mokomoko, "What the fuck does he want?" Sesshomaru frowns a little at Inuyasha's foreign words but otherwise ignores his crude little brother as he stands and collects his clothing.

He's dressed and battle ready within moments. His silky white hair is pulled back and Inuyasha tilts his head and comments, "That looks good. What you're doing with your hair, I mean."

"It is expected of an inuyoukai with this Sesshomaru's bloodline."

"Of course it is."

It's a major...inconvenience for Kouga to be a curious pup now. Sesshomaru didn't want anything interrupting his time healing Inuyasha. He scowls and says, "Inuyasha, put your clothing back on. Stay with Ah-Uhn and stay low."

"Bullshit," the stubborn puppy hisses as he grabs his red clothing, "I'm coming with you! Maybe he'll leave us alone if he sees that I'm fine."

"I care not for the foolish wolf prince. I will return soon."

Inuyasha growls under his breath but otherwise complies easily enough. Sesshomaru is right in a sense. He can barely walk much less confront Kouga. Within moments after Sesshomaru leaving his eyesight, Inuyasha is curled up in mokomoko's warmth and back to napping. Ah-Uhn stays right beside him and four eyes constantly scan the trees for overly confident wolves.

The hunting trip is easy. Sesshomaru lingers near the riverside where he found Inuyasha's scent. There's fresh wolf tracks on the other side, dangerously close to crossing the cold waters. Sesshomaru growls under his breath and drags the wild hog back towards Inuyasha. He has much bigger things to be thinking about than _Kouga_. Like finding whoever stole Inuyasha from him. Like ripping out their insides and forcing them to grovel and beg for Inuyasha's forgiveness. Like making them suffer for daring to lay a hand on the Prince of the West- Sesshomaru's puppy brother.

That puppy brother is fast asleep when Sesshomaru returns with the setting sun at his back. It'll get cold soon, so they better find somewhere to stay. Sesshomaru will be fine with a slight chill but with Inuyasha's weakened state…

He lays the carcass down before heading back into the forest.

When he returns with an armful of firewood, most of the hog is eaten and Inuyasha is cleaning his teeth with his pinky claw. "I can make my own fire," Inuyasha says after watching Sesshomaru set up the wood, "I'm not _that_ helpless. I don't want you pampering me like you pity me or some shit like that. I ain't got time for pity."

"I am simply helping your strength so we can hunt down the bastards that did this to you. I wish to help you seek revenge."

Inuyasha sits back again, watching the night sky. After a few minutes and a couple of mumbled curses, there is a pleasant warmth and a dull orange glow. Sesshomaru sits beside him for a minute before pulling Inuyasha into his lap. The pup doesn't seem to mind and in fact presses his face into Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Dragons," Inuyasha says after a long silence. Sesshomaru jerks from his half awake state to listen quietly.

"I was blindfolded and gagged but I remember the smell of them."

Sesshomaru rubs gentle circles on Inuyasha's lower back and says quietly into a white puppy ear, "Hush, we'll talk about that in the morning. Rest now. You'll need your strength."

That's all Inuyasha needs, apparently, since his little brother is asleep on his chest before the moon reaches the middle of the sky.

Morning comes early for Sesshomaru as he calms Inuyasha down from a nightmare. The sun is barely peeking over the horizon when the pup starts to thrash in his arms. Sweats profusely and whimpers and grips onto his older brother for dear life. It doesn't take much- a few quiet purrs and gentle kisses to his forehead- for Inuyasha to come back, but it wakes Sesshomaru up nonetheless.

Dragons, Inuyasha had said last night. Dragons typically stayed down south and were shady and disgusting creatures. Often dealing in taboo and pure heinous crimes. Such as child marriages and sex trafficking to name a few. Ah-Uhn is a different breed of reptile and definitely an exception to the rule.

Inuyasha wakes up again not much later, yawning and pressing sleepy kisses against Sesshomaru's neck and jaw. His older brother purrs back equally as sleepy. Inuyasha whines until Sesshomaru wakes up fully, murmuring, "Mm I'm awake, little brother. Gather your things."

The warmth in his lap slides away and Sesshomaru lays back down against his soft fur. They really should be going soon, but this morning is too peaceful to want to ruin. But then, tracking down and killing Inuyasha's kidnappers wasn't really going to _ruin_ their day.

"Sess," Inuyasha calls over his shoulder, placing his sword at his hip, "Can we start moving now? I know my way back to their...their cave." Sesshomaru pulls himself up, swings mokomoko back over his shoulder, and starts to follow Inuyasha.

Their trip is mostly silent. Sesshomaru follows closely behind his little brother. Ah-Uhn was given instruction to return to the village and stay there with Rin. So they moved in almost complete quiet- besides Inuyasha's noisy footsteps and his occasional sniffing of the air. It wasn't until the sun was starting to go down again did Sesshomaru be the first once to actually speak in more than a low whisper.

"How long were you with Toru?"

"Who?"

"Your previous owner."

Inuyasha visibly flinches at that description but answers always, "I'm not sure, exactly. It had to be about a month because a few nights before you...found me I had turned human. That's sorta how I kept track of the days." Sesshomaru watches Inuyasha's footsteps sway a little as they cross a small stream. Maybe they should stop and rest for awhile but Inuyasha seems rather determined to keep going. He'll follow until Inuyasha collapses, for sure. Then, he'll carry his little brother the rest of the way. Sesshomaru's boots leave a deep imprint in the wet sand.

"It was only a few days travel," Inuyasha says over his shoulder, "Maybe a week or so. I don't know. But I do know we passed this fucked up lookin' tree about halfway through so- this way."

Sesshomaru bites the insides of his cheeks until he draws blood, stays silent, and continues following Inuyasha. When they reach the slave traders, they are definitely going to kill them. Most of them. Set their merchandise free. Of course, Sesshomaru would like to see the ringleader publicly humiliated, but that 'fucked up' rock meant that they had crossed over the southern end of Sesshomaru's land. Outside of his borders, his laws did not rule. Slave trading was perfectly fine on the other side, apparently.

Sesshomaru breaks from this thoughts when Inuyasha loses his footing on a root and falls flat on his face. He whines loudly, his arms weakly trying to push himself up. Sesshomaru stops and says, "We will stop here." Inuyasha just nods and lays back down in the dirt.

He yells when mokomoko is dropped on top of him but by the time Sesshomaru has returned from a quick hunt, Inuyasha is fast asleep. He wakes up long enough to scarf down his dinner and build a fire but after that he's a useless sleeping puppy again. Perhaps not completely useless, since he _is_ showing Sesshomaru where he was kept and no doubt tortured.

They'll both need their strength for the rest of the journey. Sesshomaru gives a big yawn before laying down beside Inuyasha. The pup instantly gravitates towards his big brother and half lays across his chest. Puppy ears flick against the bottom of Sesshomaru's chin but he doesn't mind. His arm is around the dip in Inuyasha's waist and keeping him close. As he falls asleep he remembers his Father's words.

" _Have you someone to protect?"_

The rest of the trip is quick. It's late evening when Inuyasha comes to a sudden stop and points up at the mouth of a cave, "There. That's it. I'm positive." Sesshomaru's nose twitches as he sniffs the air. He can definitely smell dragons- lots of them. Dragons and blood and...fear. His nose wrinkles as he fights to urge to gag. Fear scent is putrid when it's coming from your adorable puppy brother.

(It will smell sweet when coming from those who hurt said adorable puppy brother)

Sesshomaru stands beside Inuyasha and says, "We can wait until morning to-"

"No. I want this over with."

Sesshomaru nods once before taking the lead. They both stay downwind, crouched, their hands on their swords. Inuyasha's breathing is a little quick and Sesshomaru can see the beginnings of flashbacks starting in those golden eyes. He tells himself to keep an eye on it as the couple stalks up the mountain.

Inuyasha is the first to peek in. His ears perk up as he strains to listen for noise. There's quite a bit of snoring going on. Everything must be asleep. He climbs in without hesitation.

After the first few sleeping slavers are killed, the others start to wake up. They laugh at Inuyasha as they go to grab their weapons.

A fuck-pup coming back to seek revenge? They're going to sell him for double the price!

They laugh until one of them spots Lord Sesshomaru's silhouette against the full moon.

"Inuyasha is this Sesshomaru's heir and my mate. This Sesshomaru suggests showing the Lord some respect. Perhaps he will kill you quickly if you beg."

It's a complete bloodbath that Sesshomaru enjoys himself in. A little further into the cave they come across the chief. He's half asleep on a throne of pelts with two human girls chained together and leashed to the cave wall. Sesshomaru focuses on freeing them while Inuyasha is holding Tessaiga to the vermin's throat. Inuyasha makes for a magnificent picture even if he's malnourished and barely holding it together.

Moonlight bathes the hanyou, his foot on the arm of the throne so he can get leverage and get close. He's growling loudly, showing his sharp teeth and looking his tormentor in the eye.

"I told you I'd come back for you," he growls as he presses the blade closer, drawing a small amount of blood, "I told you that you wouldn't get away with this."

Lord Sesshomaru wipes his bloody claws on a spare piece of cloth he found, seemingly disinterested. The chief looks over and yells, "Are you associating with this piece of shit now, Sesshomaru? I thought better of you."

"Address me by my title or do not address me at all. You should show the same respect to Lord Inuyasha, as well. He might be merciful if you grovel for his forgiveness."

Inuyasha is visibly shaking and when the reptile opens his mouth again, Inuyasha pushes forward.

There's a crunch of bone, then the chief's head is rolling towards Sesshomaru's feet. He kicks it out towards the entrance and smiles to himself.

Even further in the cave- where the moonlight doesn't reach- they find the merchandise. Scared and alone and way too young to know such horrors. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha break their bonds and lead them out of their torture chambers.

When it's all said and done, they both strip down and jump into a nearby hot spring. Inuyasha washes the blood from his claws and hair and is eerily silent. Sesshomaru leans against a rock as he washes crimson red from under his claws. It's silent until Inuyasha speaks for the first time since killing the chief.

"Did you mean what you said back there? About me being your hair and mate and all?"

Sesshomaru rinses his silky hair and answers, "This Sesshomaru does not lie, Inuyasha."

The hanyou is silent again. After their bathing, he's asleep in Sesshomaru's lap. For the first time since Sesshomaru has found his little brother, Inuyasha's sleep isn't interrupted by nightmares.

Returning to the village after nearly four months brings so much joy to Inuyasha. The last two weeks have been spent hiding out in a den inside his own forest while Sesshomaru stuffed him with food and protection and warmth. He is nearly back to his original weight and working on his mental stability. It makes Sesshomaru proud to watch his little brother run to greet his old friends without a trace of a limp or a stumble.

Rin comes clumsily running around the corner, her arms outstretched and tears of joy in her eyes. Sesshomaru crouches to one knee and waits for Rin's tiny body to collide with his.

"Hush," he whispers to her, wiping her tears with his thumbs, "Shh..no more tears, little one. Why not tell me about your training with Sango? Wasn't that fun?"

She nodded and bit her lip, "Yes! I just don't wanna have to choose between you or Miss Sango…"

Inuyasha's puppy ear twitches and he detaches himself from his friends long enough to ask, "Where is Kagome?"

"Her grandfather was sick, so she decided to stay with him on the other side. She seems really stressed. I don't know what _bills_ are but they are no doubt the source of her unhappiness," Miroku answers.

Inuyasha draws his sword and growls, "I'll just have to go and defeat them!" Sesshomaru sighs and pulls a handful of gold coins from his pocket, standing (with Rin in his arm and practically attached to his hip) and deposites the golden coins in Inuyasha's open palm, "Give these to her. They will help."

Inuyasha smiles lovingly at his older brother and murmurs, "Ya know, if you want, you can travel with us...I'm gonna miss you, aniki…"

Sesshomaru gives a soft purr and leans down to press a gentle kiss to Inuyasha's forehead. He whispers into Inuyasha's hairline, "Of course, little brother. How else am I supposed to keep an eye on my mate?"

The hopeful look on Inuyasha's face turns into a bright gasp of surprise as he stands on his tip toes to press a hot kiss against his aniki's lips.

The kiss only lasts for a few moments before Inuyasha whispers, "I love you," and runs towards the Bone Eater's Well.

Inuyasha has been found for awhile. He was missing, alone, being tortured and _hurt_ in the worst ways. But Sesshomaru brought his puppy back home.


End file.
